WITCH Enter The Heart
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Well Read a new Tale of Will and another that Looks Like her When it all began.
1. June

Chapter 1

June

Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin just found out there all gong to the same college at the end of the summer. It was early June. They were happy about the end of senior year until a portal opened in the ceiling and boom. Someone in a cloak fell on Will. "Get off me." Said Will "Sorry" she said "Wait a minute. Is it just me or is her voice is identical to how Will's used to be?" said Irma. "Yeah my voice is like hers" Said the girl pulling of her hood. "She even looks like me." said Will "Your the reason I'm here. You wouldn't't listen When I contacted you. So I traveled through time Mom" She yelled. The Heart around Will's neck glowed. Same as Junes Eyes. "What's with that June" Asked Will "I am the heart well you can say it's inside me. Because when I was little they didn't think I would live. You tried to find a magical solution but I absorbed the Heart, or at least thats what you told me." Said June. "So June why are you here" Asked Taranee. "First my dreams and now time travel" Said Will "Your so stubborn that I had to come back here" Yelled June. "Ouch. Anybody see something in common with the relationship between Will and her Mom?" Said Irma" "Oh your all here Aunt Irma, Aunt Taranee, Aunt Cornelia and Aunt Hay Lin" Said June Matt came into the room. "Very funny guy's nice joke. I'm Laughing." Said Matt seeing June. "No joke Matt. This is June she's from the future, and according to her my daughter." Said Will June walked around Matt studying him. "June what are you doing?" asked Matt. " Just making sure it's you Dad, and not someone else." said June Susan came in. "Who are you and why do you look like Will used to" Asked Susan " I'm from the future I'm June Grandma Susan" Said June. Susan falls back into a chair that Matt pushed under her. "Well will your Mom lasted longer than I thought she would " Said Irma "I have Just one question for you June." Said Susan "Yeah sure. Ask away." Said June "I'm have of something special, what is it?" Asked Susan "The warriors amulet. You gave it to me." Said June Holding up a necklace. "Well I believe she's from the future." Said Susan. "What's the deal with it?" asked Will "Well Mother If you must know It's Lucky" Said June. "Okay Sorry Two Questions. Is Matt your father?" Asked Susan "Yes." Said June. "Well Mrs." Started Irma "I told you to call me by my first name now." Said Susan. (What do you think Susan's Acting Weird eh reader?)


	2. Junes Tale and Nonsense

Chapter 2

Junes Tale and nonsense

" In the future we are threatened by a dark king with the heart of darkness. I was sent to find the heart of light. We believe it's in this time" said June

"We who's we?" asked Will

"Me, you, Dad, my Aunt's, Uncle Caleb and Yan Lin"Said June.

"Why do you refer to us as your Aunts? asked Irma

" I respect you and like you always say we're one big magical family." said June

"Better Question. What's will like in the future?" said Irma

" Well my Mom's a good cook"Said June

"How good?" asked Hay Lin

"The best and..." she started June Will put her hand over her mouth.

" Don't" Said Will.

"Will you have another secret? Remember the slumber party? I'll tickle it out of you." Said Irma

" Alright I have a dream job and that's it." Said Will

"Tell them." Said June

"You told me Haylin would stop talking tome in the future because of this." Said Will

"The future is open to change." Said June

"Those are wise words" Said Caleb Who was standing in the doorway the whole time.

"How bad can it be?" Asked Matt

"Tell us." Said Hay Lin

"Dosen't it seem funny that we took your arival so well June?" Asked Will

"Quit changing the subject." Yelled June.

"Besides with what we've been through this is not so weird." Said Taranee

"I'm still not used to it. " said Matt

"I won't be mad . Whatever it is." Said Hay Lin

"Well June showed Me owning a restarant Creating some tension between Hay Lin and I making us buisness rivals." Said Will

"See Mom that was easy" Said June

"Enough! Why do you need us anyway" Yelled Will

"Well your the one that can open portals." Yelled June

"Stop please." Said Matt Laughing.

"So June do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Irma

"Yeah" Said June

"What's his name?" Asked Cornelia

"He goes by the name C.J."Said June

"Does that stand for anything?" Asked Caleb

"Yeah Caleb J.R." Said June

Caleb passes out. "Tell me Cornelia's His Mom" Said Irma

A hole opens in the sky and a look alike for a younger Caleb fell on top of Caleb.

"June the time stream is great." Said C.J.

"This is C.J. He found the Heart of time and yes Aunt Cornelia's his Mom" Said June Cornelia passes out

"Well who do I end up with?" Asked Irma

"Trust me you do not want to know?" Said Will

"This is why Mom didn't believe me when I entered her dreams. You end up with Uncle Martin." Said June

Irma passes out.

(Okay this chapter was pointless. But I promise the next capter will rock and June which is in summer will fall)


	3. Junes Plan and The First Fall

Chapter 3

Junes Plan and the First Fall

"Aunt Hay Lin I must go speak to Yan Lin" Said June

"Is that your plan cause it's one heck of a smart move" Said Will

They go to where they almost alway's find Yan Lin at the restaurant.

"The Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and a little Will." Said Yan Lin

"I'm June and I'm from the future" Said June

"I know and I also know you've come for the heart of light" Said Yan Lin

"Where can I find it?" asked June

"Near the forbidden caves of Meridian. Caleb can show yow." Said Yan Lin

"How much do you know about me?" Asked June

"I know you and the heart are one and the same. Now go in the caves in guardian form. Except you June do not change" Said Yan Lin

Caleb and the others head to the caves and enter.

"Hey I can't Fly" Said Irma

"In the forbidden caves only Dragons can fly" Said June

The Guardians walked on wondering what June would look like transformed.

"Three Tunnels." Said Taranee.

"Irma and Cornelia Left, June and I center, Haylin and Irma right" Said Will

So the take the tunnels. " It's close" said June. She was two feet ahead of Will. Then boom. The ground caves under June.

Will grabs her hand. Will starts to lose her footing. " Hang on to my hand June. yelled Will.

"Mom I'm not going going to take you down with me." Said June letting go.

"June" Yelled Will.

The others came through. Apparently the other tunnels lead to the same place.

"Guy's I heard Will scream. and now she's crying" Said Hay Lin.

"Taranee try to reach her." Said Irma.

"I already tried. She isn't accepting any calls." Said Taranee

They ran through the center to find Will crying by a big hole.

"I tried guys I really did. It's up to us now." Said Will Crying.

"Where's June?" asked Irma

"She fell down there." Said Will still crying. Hay Lin Hugged Will. "It will be okay." Said Hay Lin

"No it won't!" yelled Will Irma smacked Will across the face.

"Will get a hold on yourself. People are counting on us." Said Irma

They looked down there was a faint pink glow. Like one Candle about to go out.

(So Tune in on next week sometime for chapter Four If you think you need a tissue now, Just wait for the next chapter.)


	4. Light Found

Chapter 2

Light found

"Guys get that Rope of Caleb's I'm gonna climb down there" Said Will.

"Will I'll go with you." said Irma

They slowly climbed down and saw a golden yellow light flying around. For some reason it got bright and they saw June. Will knelt down beside her.

Will put her hand on June's head. Her eyes opened. "Mom I can't believe you came down here." Said June

"I can't believe it" Said Will with tears rushing down her face. " Will I'm sorry I smacked you" Said Irma.

"Irma I deserved it." Said Will.

The hole somehow closed.

The light flew into Junes hand. Junes eyes glowed with the light of the heart.

"Mom Aunt Irma I'm gonna change. Even though Yan Lin warned me not to" Said June

She began to transform. She became a pink Dragon. " Now what?" Asked Will.

"Climb on." Said June they did. June Flew up Blasting whatever blocked the hole.

June crashed on the ground. "June you've got to work on your landings." Said Irma

June didn't say anything Back to Irma she changed back not moving after Will and Irma got off.

June didn't move. Will picked her up. And they went outside where Matt, Caleb and C.J. are.

"Oh no she didn't Yan Lin said she'd die the next time she transformed." Said C.J. starting to Cry.

They went back to earth. They took June to Will's house so the wouldn't cause a stir going to Yan Lin.

"Hay Lin go get Yan Lin" Said Will. when they got into Will's room. Will Laid her down on the bed.

Hay Lin Left Susan came up with a plate of cookies. She didn't ask. She left the cookies and that was it.

(Now Junes at death's door. They have the heart of light but at such a price. Tune in Soon.)


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5

Recovery

It was late at night and Will was still awake by June. Yan Lin Came earlier and left saying " It all depends on fate."

Really June may live or not. Susan came into Wills room. Will was quiet so was Susan. They were silent until Will just burst out crying.

"Stop crying" said a weak voice. It was June. "C.J. said you weren't going to make it" Said Will

"Mom C.J. doesn't know what the heart of light can do." Said June

"It allows you to keep your transformation without killing you." Said Susan.

"Grandma you can read minds in this time as well. " said June

"Well any way I was wrong." said C.J. The nut was hiding under the bed.

June sat up. "C.J. In the name of all that is good, why are you under the bed?" asked June

"June you should know by now I cannot look at you when you sick or anything you know why" said C.J. Coming out from under the bed.

"Yeah you Cry like a baby and freak out worrying about me. Then again I don't know who was worse you or my Dad." Said June

"June don't get upset because I told you your Dad is out there." said C.J. hugging her

"C.J. my dad will return when we beat the Dark King." Said June.

"Who is this Dark King?" asked Will

" Dad knows who he really is. He said it was never worth me knowing his identity." said June

"He's a dark ruler of the realm of darkness. June we have to go" Said C.J.

"No C.J. you go back take a look out the window." Said June

Will just looked at her.

" Since you can see through things. I'll do it." Said C.J. walking over to the window.

C.J. saw a red cats eye.

"You see his mark. He followed us to the past, he knows we have it, and now the past must have one of us back here." Said June.

C.J. travels to the future.

(Wow what the heck is gonna happened next? Who is this Dark King? Why is C.J. a big baby. And why am I asking all these questions? You will get answers of all but the last question in future chapters.)


End file.
